


We are one...

by Dakarima



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakarima/pseuds/Dakarima
Summary: “Do you ever look at yourself in the mirror and feel like your reflection isn’t you?”It's Spooktober! And I decided I wanted to give a dark story to it. It's a short story for Anti. I didn't want to depict him as a full on person, but rather a lurking shadow hanging over Sean.Please let me know if you liked it and if you have any feedback!WARNING!!! This is a dark story, depicting violence, death and signs of suicide. If you're easily triggered by any of these, please do not read this story. Strong language!





	We are one...

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!! This is a dark story, depicting violence, death and signs of suicide. If you're easily triggered by any of these, please do not read this story. Strong language.

“Hey man, I saw your stream yesterday. Congrats on raising so much money!” Felix looked over the sea spanning out in front of them.

The beach was mostly empty as the chill was settling in over Brighton. It was late October and the sun had slowly giving up on keeping the city warm. The distant seagull screaming was a sign that someone had dropped their food on the ground and a delicious feast was taking place somewhere nearby.

Sean filled his lungs with the fresh sea air. Being locked up for 12 hours in the live stream had really made him tired, but it hadn’t stopped him from getting out of the house today to meet Felix.

“Thanks man, I’m so proud of the community, we really do achieve great things together.” Sean let the sentence sink in. He was truly proud of them. Not only had they managed to raise 233 000 dollars to Woman’s aid, but he had several times seen on his Twitter feed; the many times his community had gone beyond to help others.

“I’m just really exhausted, sorry if I daze out of the conversation.” Sean wasn’t able to hide the fact that he had truly used all his energy last night. He was thankful that he had prepared a video already for today, so he didn’t have to do any recording.

Felix looked at Sean, he could see a tint of blue under his eyes. “I understand, you were really giving it your all. I’m just surprised you managed to stay as energetic all the way through. I honestly don’t think I would be able to do that.” They both chuckled. “By the way, during the livestream, you had some weird statics going on. I don’t know if it was only me, but it was really strange.”

Sean knew what Felix was talking about. He had received multiple messages from his friends that something was going on during his stream, but no one knew what. Some were worried he was being hacked, but for Sean, everything went smoothly. He had simply shrugged it off, thinking it was their internet or something else that might have corrupted the feed.

“I know, I don’t know what it was, but I mean, since nothing came out of it, I haven’t really thought too much about it.” Sean looked back at Felix. He picked up a stone and stared at it. “Can I ask you something?” Sean kept his gaze on the stone.

Felix nodded. “Sure.”

“Do you ever look at yourself in the mirror and feel like your reflection isn’t you?”

“What? What do you mean?”

Sean tightened his grip around the stone. “I mean, you look at yourself in the mirror, trying to see if you look okay or if something is wrong, but your reflection isn’t really you. You feel like you’re being watched?”

Felix raised his eyebrows. He had no idea what Sean was talking about and felt a sting of worry. “Sean, maybe you’re just feeling ti-”

Felix’s voice muffled and drowned out as Sean lost focus. As he stared at the stone in his hand a strange voice whispered into his ear. **_Do it…_**

Sean looked over at Felix and slammed the stone in Felix’s temple. Felix fell straight to the ground. Blood running down his face. Sean leaned over him and continued to hit Felix in the face with closed fists. His knuckles started to turn bloody and anger spread throughout his body. Small drops of blood splattered across Sean’s face.

“Sean? Are you there? Sean!”

Sean was pulled back to reality and found himself holding onto the stone so hard his knuckles had turned white. He looked at Felix with his jaw hanging.

“Do you hear me? Sean?” Felix lightly shook Sean.

“I’m sorry. How long was I gone?” Felix noticed a hint of fear in Sean’s eyes.

“Are you okay, buddy? You seem really off.” Felix placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Y-yeah.” Sean’s heart was pounding. It felt like he had been running for hours. “I’m sorry, I have no idea what happened.”

“It’s okay, maybe you should go home and get some rest. You seem really out of it.”

Sean agreed. Perhaps the livestream had really taken a toll on him. He had never felt so off in his entire life.

They both stood up and gave each other a tight hug. Sean was thankful for Felix’s constant support. He had always been a great inspiration and a good guide to help him achieve what he had achieved. They had both agreed that giving Sean that shout out so many years ago had given him a small boost, but without Sean’s dedication to work hard, he would have never come so far.

Felix felt some kind of pride and didn’t always consider Sean just a friend, but a brother. He was glad Sean was a hard worker, and a guy he could trust in. They had spent some late-night phone calls together, speaking their minds and asking for advice. He was proud and would do almost anything for Sean.

* * *

Sean collapsed on the bed and buried his face in his pillow. A hidden smell in the pillow grew a smile on Sean’s face. It was the sweet smell of Evelien. He missed her so much, but luckily, he was going to see her in a week. He was truly looking forward to it and he felt aflutter in his stomach.

He turned around in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He hadn’t felt this heavy for years. He knew that he had to clean his house and give his mother a call, but his body was almost giving up. He was completely drained.

He managed to sit up and place his feet on the ground. While sitting on the edge of his bed, he glanced over at the mirror next to him. The feeling of being watched prickled his skin. He forced his body to stand up and walk over to the mirror. He stared into his own eyes and his heart started thumping against his ribcage.

He shook his head. _You’re just tired._ He thought to himself. He walked over to the living room and plugged his phone into the charger. If he received any notifications, he could always see it on his Apple watch.

He dragged his tired body to the bedroom and laid down in bed again. It didn’t take long until his eyelids closed and he found himself wandering around in his dreams.

* * *

Sean woke up by loud banging on his front door. His room was completely dark. He glanced at his watch and it was 2.10 AM. His heart was pounding from the sudden awakening. He slid out of bed and slowly made his way to the front door. He could hear the forceful beating on the door.

Sean’s mouth was dry like the desert. “W-who is it?” He asked with a shaking voice. He held his breath.

“Sean! Open the fucking door! It’s Felix!”

The familiar voice from Felix made Sean breathe. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. Felix barged in, slammed the door behind him and grabbed Sean’s arms. He scanned Sean’s wrists and then finally took a deep breath.

“Fucking hell, man! Don’t fucking scare me like that!” Sean had no idea what Felix was talking about. And he certainly didn’t know why he was at his house at 2 AM. Felix collapsed down on the floor and leaned back on the front door. Sean just looked down at him confused. “Do you find it amusing to scare the shit out of me? I’ve been trying to call you and text you, but you didn’t reply.”

Sean took a step back. “What the hell are you talking about?” He asked him. Felix threw his phone over to Sean. Sean caught it and turned the lit screen towards him.

The screen was filled with text messages from Felix. At the top was a picture of Sean. He had his hand resting on his head with his wrist showing up. His eyes are restfully closed. On Sean’s wrist was a wide cut. Blood was running out of it and it had made a small stream down his face.

Sean’s jaw dropped and he almost dropped Felix’s phone. He shakily gave him the phone back and made his way to his own phone. He unplugged the charger and unlocked it. Seven missed calls and thirteen messages from Felix.

Sean placed a hand in front of his mouth. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He turned to Felix and saw that he was standing again. “Felix, I have no idea what this is. This isn’t me; I haven’t done this.” Sean’s hands were shaking, but he didn’t know if they were shaking out of fear or anger.

Felix didn’t truly believe him. He thought it was some sick joke.

“Please you have to believe me, I’ve been sleeping all day until you knocked on my door. I haven’t sent you that picture. Please, Felix, you have to believe me!” Sean felt desperation fill his chest. He had no explanation for what had happened. Why wouldn’t he believe him. They had been honest with each other for years and Sean would never joke about these kinds of things.

“Why won’t you believe me?” Sean asked. He felt tears forming in his eyes.

Felix didn’t have a clear answer as to why he didn’t believe him. “I don’t know man, I guess you’re just sick.” Felix didn’t really mean to utter those words. it felt like something drew them out of him. Forced him to say those words.

Sean knew his shaking had turned to anger and frustration. His best friend didn’t believe him. **_He doesn’t believe you…_** Sean gritted his teeth. His knuckles turned white as he closed his fists. **_He’s not your real friend…_** A tear escaped Sean’s eyes and ran down his cheek. **_He thinks you’re a liar…_** Sean felt something form in his hand. A round staff sticking out of his hand. **_Do it…_**

Sean took a step closer to Felix in the dark room. He held tight around the short staff in his hand. He saw fear in Felix’s eyes. Without warning or hesitation; Sean swung his hand forward toward Felix’s neck. A sudden veil of silence surrounded them. All sounds were drowned out and time suddenly slowed down.

A clean cut on Felix’s neck opened up and blood slowly poured out. Sean stared at Felix as he placed a hand over his cut. He started to choke on his own blood as he collapsed to his knees. That’s when Sean saw a dark figure standing behind Felix.

The figure was holding a sharp knife reflecting the dim light from the moon. The figure was smiling and his eyes glowing dark green. His head slightly twitching. The figure was a full head taller than Sean. Sean felt his heart trying to escape his body.

“N-no.” Sean breathed out. He fell down on his knees and pulled Felix close to himself. Felix was still choking and trying desperately to stay alive. “F-Felix! Please!” Their clothes soaked up the blood form Felix until it couldn’t anymore and a puddle started to form around them. “I’m-I’m so sorry!” Sean couldn’t help his tears from falling and they mixed in with the blood.

The dark figure in front of Sean smiled wider as Felix’s choking slowly stopped. He quietly walked behind Sean. He bent down and placed his hands on Sean’s shoulders. His fingertips almost digging into his flesh.

** _Oh Sean… We will do wonderful things together…_ **

The figure whispered into Sean’s ear. Chills went down Sean’s spine and he felt the heaviness of the figure behind him.

** _You can’t escape… You’re mine… We are one…_ **

Sean let go of Felix and shakily stood up. He was afraid to turn around to look the figure in its eyes. “What do you want from me?”

** _You know what I want… You can feel it…_ **

Sean shook his head. “No! I won’t do it! Not to her!” He was angry now. His tears turning into anger.

The figure placed a knife in Sean’s hand and took his other hand on Sean’s chest. Its fingers dug into his chest and reached for his heart. An unbearable pain filled his heart until it suddenly numbed him completely.

** _I can’t wait to open her up… And expose her insides… When I am done with her… She will be considered a piece of art…_ **

Sean felt empty on the inside. No feeling of fear, disgust or hate. Nothing. “You can’t make me.” He whispered as his last tear fell down his cheek.

** _You won’t know it… Until it’s too late… Until you’re drenched in her blood… Until I am satisfied…_ **


End file.
